Miraculous Oneshots and Drabbles
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: Oneshots and Drabbles that i have decided to write for your enjoyment. Uploads may be irregular.
1. Late Night Visit

(Cross posted on Amino.)

This is a Ladrien oneshot. I hope you like it.

Word Count: 736 words

"You can do this," Ladybug mutters to herself. "You're Ladybug, you can do almost anything."

Taking a deap breathe, she lowers herself down towards the giant bar-like windows that lay below her via her yo-yo. When she gets to the window that happens to be left ajar she knocks softly a few times, hoping that it's enough to alert the teenage boy inside.

The last time she was here as Ladybug the Akuma Simon Says was on the loose and she didn't have much time to look at his room as she was being chased by his 'army' but now she could see it clearly. The room had unique features such as a skate ramp, a zip line and a few old arcade machines. It even had a library on the second floor!

Having heard the knocks, Adrien turns his head towards the window to see Ladybug smile nervously and give him a small timid wave. He places down the game controller he was using and walks over to the window, a look of awe and bewilderment displayed across his face.

"Ladybug, what are you doing here?" He politely questions as he reaches the open window that she's perched upon. "N-not that I'm complaining of course!" He suddenly exclaims, not wanting her to her the wrong idea.

His nervous outburst causing her to giggle. She had hardly ever seen him flustered before after all.

"I came to check up on you," She answers and gives him a soft smile. "You've been caught up in a lot of Akuma attacks lately." Really, this was just the excuse she had been practicing to say so that it looked like she had a reason to visit. Her real reason was just that she wanted to see him.

Adrien's look of confusion changed to one Of shock at hearing that Ladybug was coming to check up on him of all people as he's not the only one that frequently gets caught up in the action. As his civilian form that is, but she doesn't know that he's been caught up in every attack due to him being Chat Noir.

"Oh, I'm doing okay but thanks for asking." He manages to squeak out after a moment of hesitation while glancing around his room warily, seemingly having an internal debate going through his head.

"Would-would you like to come in?" He offers, smiling sheepishly at her and offering her his hand.

She smiles back at him, a blush dusting her face and an internal panic going on through her head as Adrien just asked her to hang out with him. Of course, that was her true intention all along and it had taken an hours worth of failed attempts to knock that just ended with her retreating back to the roof before he could notice that she was ever there. She also detransformed at one point and received an encouraging pep talk from Tikki.

"I-I would love to. What were you playing before I arrived?" She asks and he beams as she takes his hand and climbs in from her perch on the window.

"Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, do you want to play?" He responds and she nods excitedly.

A few hours later the two of them are

battling it out in an intense match, Ladybug dominating the game as Adrien began to desperately button mash in an attempt to gain victory and finally defeat her.

Ultimately, he ended up failing.

"Best 9 out of 10?" He tried to bargain as she shook her head while giggling after celebrating her 7th win in row, Adrien only managing to beat her two times beforehand by only a fraction of their health points.

As she looked over to see his pleading eyes she noticed a clock displaying the current time behind him and gasps at the time being displayed.

1:30 am

She guesses that they must have lost track of time as they went from playing Mecha Strike to using the Dance Dance Revolution machine and back to UMS again.

"I need to go! It's really late and I'm sorry for keeping you up Adrien. Bye!" She exclaims and kisses him on the cheek before clumsily jumping out of the still open window and swinging away into the night.

He waves as she disappears into the distance and, once she's out of sight, whispers to himself.

"Goodbye M'Lady."

Thanks for reading! If you'd like to request a oneshot, Private Message me with a plot/description as well as the characters you want (and ships).


	2. An Accidental Reveal

Word Count: 793 words

He didn't mean to find out.

Nino was walking down the streets of Paris, headphones over his ears and minding his own business while making his way to the cinema where he would be meeting his friends to watch Mecha Monkey vs Cyber Shark 3 when he saw it.

Or rather, when he saw her.

He didn't mean to see it but the bright orange glow of light that surrounded the girl was entrancing and near-impossible to miss as he walked past the archway that led to a small area hidden behind some buildings where she stood as the magical light washed over her.

As the light gradually faded away, Rena Rouge became none other than Alya Césaire, his girlfriend. For a moment he lingered there and tried to process the newfound information in his brain. When it finally registered that Alya was Rena Rouge and that she and Ladybug would spot him if he remained there any longer, he ran away.

He ran further towards the cinema and hoped that he hadn't been caught seeing Alya's detransformation by the heroines of Paris. He didn't fancy getting shouted at by either of them. Alya could be scary when she wanted to and Ladybug could probably be frightening too if she wanted to be. She faced akumas almost every day without being even remotely terrified.

As he neared the cinema he slowed down until he reached a gentle walking pace and let his breath even out as he reached Max who was standing outside waiting.

"Isn't everyone here yet?" He questioned, knowing full well that Alya hadn't arrived yet but trying to feign innocence in case she was asked where she had been.

"We're only waiting for Kim, Alya and Marinette now that you've arrived," Max replied as he handed over Nino's ticket to him. "everyone else is waiting inside."

A short while later, the cinema flooded and Kim was taken underwater by what looked to be an akumatised victim. He figured that that must have been what caused all of the water to appear seemingly out of nowhere.

It also meant that he would have to try and act natural around Alya. Something that would not be easy.

 _'I can't lie to Alya!'_ He thinks. _'She's a future journalist and I'm horrible at keeping secrets!'_

Taking a deep breath Nino walks over to Alya and slings his arm around her shoulders, hoping that she won't figure out that he's hiding something too easily.

"Are you okay Nino?" Alya asks. "You've got a weird looking smile on your face. Almost as if you're trying to hide something from me."

 _'Am I that easy to read?!'_

Nino sighs and takes Alya's hand, leading her away from their friends and any other members of the public.

"I guess you should know. It's your secret after all." He explains and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, a nervous habit he seems to have picked up from Adrien.

"What secret?"

He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing for the onslaught he may receive from her.

"Well, you see, I didn't mean to find out about it. It was an accident really and I'm so so sorry for finding out about it Alya and I-" He begins but Alya holds a hand up in front of his face.

"You're rambling Nino, what is it?" She asks and places a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"I accidentally saw you detransform from Rena Rouge to your normal self."

Nino winces and shuts his eyes not wanting to see her reaction to the secret. He eyes remain closed until he hears laughter coming from her mouth.

"Oh my goodness Nino. There's no need to get so worked up about it. If anything, I'm glad that it was you who found and not someone else." She explains between giggles as she doubles over with laughter at his confused expression.

"You're not mad?"

"What? No, of course I'm not!" She answers, he laughter finally subsiding. "Just promise me that this won't change anything between us, okay?"

"I promise." He replies, giving her a soft look as she gives one in return.

"Also, this finally means that I have someone to talk about it too!" She excitedly exclaims and begins to animatedly talk about her first adventure as Rena Rouge when her sisters, Ella and Etta, were akumatised.

Soon after the water dissapeared and Alya and Nino made their way out of the building, continuing to talk about Alya's double life.

He didn't mean to find out.

But he was glad that he did.


	3. Masquerade Date

College Françoise Dupont's resident queen bee Chloé Bourgeois has always been one to show off her upper class status and wealth. Especially with the prestigious Paris Masquerade Ball being hosted by her father, the mayor of Paris, coming up later that week. The upcoming Saturday to be exact.

As an attempt to act nicer after deciding to become a better person (with encouragement from Adrien), she allowed Adrien to extend the invitation to Marinette, Nino and Alya as, so far, they seem to be the only three people other than Adrien and Sabrina that have been willing to help her redeem herself and become a better person.

Although Alya and Nino were a bit sceptical of her at first, Alya had even questioned if she was a robot or had been abducted by aliens and she had assured that those facts were both false. In all honestly, she knew that they had every right to be.

Chloé's real problem was trying to find a plus one. She was one of the only people who was allowed to take one as her father was the host and she would usually take her best friend with her. But Sabrina wasn't able to go as she was going out of the city for the weekend for a short holiday with her parents.

So that left Chloé where she was now. Pacing her room back and forth and trying to think about who to take with her. She couldn't turn up on her own or else her father would smother her, thinking that she may be lonely. She also needed to prove to everyone that she's willing to become a better person.

"Why don't you find a date?" Adrien suggests, getting up from his place on the sofa and walking over to Chloé to stop her from pacing by placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

She sighs in exasperation and brushes his hand off her shoulder, walking towards her bed with her hands placed on either side her head and fingers gripping her hair slightly.

"A date?" She asks. "Who would be willing to be my date?" She points out and flops down face first on her bed, letting out a groan of annoyance. "It's useless."

Knowing how Chloé acts when she's tense or upset, he settles down on the bed next to her, Adrien ponders his options for a moment trying to think of who she could go with or what to say to cheer her up.

What does Marinette usually say when he's feeling down?

'A pep talk! That may work,' Adrien thinks. 'There's no harm in trying.'

"Find someone who's willing to look past what you've done. Someone who will give you a second chance even if you may not be deserving of it. You can do it Chloé, I know you can." He voices as she looks up, a small smile finally making an appearance on her face.

'I guess a small pep talk is all she needed then.'

"Thank you Adrien. I'll try." She replies, a glimmer of hope welling up inside of her.

She was going to use her newfound determination wisely and find the perfect date!

The next day she headed into art and photography class, already knowing that it was time for another one of their monthly scheduled projects that their teacher had always insisted on no matter the protests of some students.

"Okay class, as you all know today is time for another project," She starts to explain only to be cut off by groans of protest from the class. "As I was saying," She continues as she sends a quick glare in Kim and Alix's direction. "for this project I will be partnering you up with someone you don't usually work with. The two of you will then go out on the streets of Paris and take pictures of the things that inspire you." She explains.

'That should be simple enough' Chloé thought. She could actually use a camera. The art part of this class was most definitely not her forte.

"When you have done that, you should try and paint one of the scenes and put the other pictures around the painting in a collage."

'Never mind then.' Chloé thinks and sighs, hoping that her painting won't turn out too badly and will have at least one distinguishable feature.

'I wonder who I'll be partnered with' She ponders. 'Hopefully someone better at art than I am.'

"Now for your pairs. There will be no swapping partners in this project as you need to try partnering up with someone different for a change," Her teacher says.

"Sabrina and Rose."

"Kim and Nino."

"Alya and Max." She continues as Chloé zones out, not bothering to hear the other pairs.

"Nathaniel and Chloé."

Wait what.

This must be her lucky day to get patterned with Nathaniel of all people. Everyone knows how well he does in this class as they've all seen glimpses of his sketch pad before. Unfortunately the shy artist won't show anyone the full thing.

Well, she'd seen a page which she's then proceeded to taunt him about due to the fact that it was him as a superhero saving Marinette. She does regret that though.

However, Nathaniel and Chloé haven't spoken in months. Not since his akumatized form, The Evillustrator, had been defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir in her very own bedroom. She'd ignored him called for her butler to escort him out of the hotel instantly.

That may be a bit of a problem. How where they supposed to communicate if he hates her?

Slowly, she gathers her things and started heading towards the back of the classroom where the shy artist can always be found. The closer she gets, the more her heart pounds as anxiety builds within her.

'It's just Nathaniel. Surely he'll be nice to me. Right?' She hopes as she reaches his desk and sits down next to him, placing her stuff beneath their workbench and crossing her fingers that he doesn't actually hate her.

"I'm not going to bite you Chloé, calm down." The usually shy redhead states, smirking at the now embarrassed blonde.

"I know. I just didn't think you'd want to be my partner, that's all." She replies.

"Why wouldn't I want to be?"

She turns towards him, surprised that he's actually willing to cooperate with her even though she mocked him in the past and was an influence on his akumatisation.

"But-but I've always been mean to you." She reasons.

"Well, I'm willing to look past what you've done. I've seen how you've been trying to change and I'm giving you a second chance even though you think you don't deserve it." He says and she gasps in realisation as Adrien's words echo in her head.

'Find someone who's willing to look past what you've done. Someone who will give you a second chance even if you may not be deserving of it.'

How she was going to ask him to be her date she had no clue. But she knew that it had to be him.

Although, there was the chance that he'd say no. They hardly knew each other after all. Not to mention the fact that grand balls don't exactly seem like a typical place you'd find him in.

Maybe she could help him come out of his shell.

No matter the outcome, she knew she was going to do it! She was going to ask Nathaniel Kurtzberg to be her date to the ball!

A few days later Chloé and Nathaniel walked into Art and Photography class along with the rest of the class, their partner projects hidden from one another so the surprise as to what pictures they took or brought in was kept a secret for the time being.

Soon after, it was their time to present their projects and Chloé was happily surprised at Nathaniel's.

The red headed artist had chosen a picture of the hotel, the mayor's office, the nearest shopping centre and some bees as well as some blended colours for the painting section.

When the two of them had finished and sat down again at the back of the room, their teacher announced that she was handing out a sheet of paper with their grades.

"Good job you two." She says and smiles as she hands them their grade.

Chloé gapes when she sees it. It's definitely higher than her normal grade, that's for sure.

"An A!" She excitedly exclaims, turning to face him with a large grin on her face.

He gives her a soft look in return and she suddenly remembers about the masquerade ball. She'd been trying to approach him about it all week but kept chickening out at the last minute.

'I should probably ask before it's too late' she thinks as the class pack up their stuff and begin to exit the room.

"Would you like to be my date to the ball?" She blurts out and slaps a hand over mouth. She did not mean to say that now of all times.

"I...what?" He asks, a look of bewilderment flashing across his face.

"I knew this would be a bad idea!" She shouts and grabs her bag, running out of the classroom and pushing their classmates out of the way so that she can get out sooner.

Chloé doesn't stop running until she reaches a bench in the park near the school, stopping and sitting down to catch her breath.

She rests her hand on her forehead as her breathing finally regulates.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She mutters to herself, as she slaps herself on the forehead for just bluffing it out. That wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"You're not stupid Chloé." She bears a quiet voice say from in front of her. She lifts her gaze to see Nathaniel standing before her, a sheepish smile on his face.

"May I?" He asks and points towards the bench. She nods and he sits down besides her, turning his body to face her.

"You don't need to be so nervous Chloé," He states and smiles at her. "If you were wondering, my answer is yes."

That caught her attention.

Chloé looks towards him, a look of shock flashing over her face before a smile takes over and she launches herself onto him, wrapping him in a tight hug which he soon returns.

"Chloé, you'll be fine, don't worry about it." Adrien reassures his friend as she looks around, her hands shaking with worry.

Said friend had withheld who her date is from him and Adrien has been trying to look out to guess who it is all night as well as trying to find Marinette.

Her travelling gaze suddenly stops as she spots red hair from across the room. As the red-headed figure turns around she realises that it Nathaniel who seems to be looking for her.

Chloé runs towards him and away from Adrien who looks confused for a moment until he too spots Nathaniel and smiles as he sees Chloé approaching him. Who else should he have expected to be Chloé's date.

He whirls around as she taps him on the shoulder, a smile making an appearance.

"Chloé! I, um, you look really pretty!" He stutters out causing a giggle from the blonde girl.

"And you look handsome." She replies, a small blush spreading across her face as she realises what she said.

"I guess we're supposed to dance? Sorry, I'm not used to going to these sorts of things." He confesses and rubs the back of his neck.

"It's okay. But yes, I would like to share a dance with you." She says and takes his hand, leading him to the dance floor that had been lay out specially for the event.

After a few hesitations, the pair danced for a while through slow songs and the odd pop song that was probably requested by another one of the teenage guests attending the prestigious ball.

While dancing, Nathaniel points out Adrien and Marinette who are dancing nearby and sharing a chaste kiss every now and then as well as Alya and Nino who are also dancing.

"Chloé darling! There you are." They hear and turn around to see Chloé father, the mayor of Paris, standing behind them. "And who is this young man?"

"Oh. Daddy this is Nathaniel." She introduces the two of them as they shake hands. "He's my date." She admits and they share a smile.

"I see. Well, I'll leave you two to it then. Have fun!" André says and walks away but not before sending a wink towards his daughter cashing her cheeks to turn red from embarrassment.

"We should get some fresh air!" She shouts and grabs Nathaniel's hand, leading him out to one of the balconies.

"You know, I'm having a better time than I expected to tonight." Nathaniel admits as he leans in the balcony railing.

Chloe joins him and places her hand over his.

"I'm glad you decided to become a better person. I really like the new you and would like to get to know her better." He says and joins their hands together as he turns to face her.

Chloé smiles and kisses him on the cheek in thanks causing Nathaniel's face to turn almost as red as his hair.

"Sorry!" She gasps and takes a step away from him causing the blushing redhead to chuckle in response.

"It's okay."

"Awwww." They hear and quickly spin around to find Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino at the entryway that leads back to the main hall where the ball is currently taking place. Marinette has a sheepish look on her face.

"Oops. Sorry!" She exclaims and pushes the other three back into the hall with her, leaving Chloé and Nathaniel alone again.

The two teens looks at each other and burst into laughter, lovesick smiles displayed across their faces. Anyone watching may assume that they were dating.

'I guess Adrien was right about needing a date.' Chloé thinks to herself. 'And hopefully this will be the first of many.'

Word Count: 2363 words.

I hope you liked this! More ChloNath stuff will be coming soon.


	4. A Sudden Realisation

Just like on any normal day at College Françoise Dupont, Nathaniel Kurtzberg can be found in the school's art room making comic books. And this time, he had the room to himself.

Nathaniel sketches out Ladybug on the page he is currently working on, each stroke of his pencil bringing the drawing to life, the quiet of the room helping him to concentrate.

Just as he was about to fix part of the torso, his sketchbook is snatched out from underneath him and his pencil misses the page, making a small line on the desk instead.

"Drawing Ladybug. Again?" He hears a judging voice from behind him and he turns around to see Chloé holding his sketchbook out in front of her, flipping through the pages of it with a look of disgust displayed across her face.

"Hey! Give that back." He tries to reason and Chloé just laughs at him and moves the sketchbook away as he tries to reach for it.

"Are you in love with Ladybug or something?" She asks and laughs at him.

"I'm not in love with Ladybug." He replies and tries to reach out for the sketchbook once again, standing up this time.

"Then why do you draw her all the time?" Chloé retorts and tauntingly waves the sketchbook just out of Nathaniel's reach.

"I'm working on a comic book with Marc." He explains, giving up on trying to take his sketchbook back from Chloé.

"So, do you like Marc?" He hears another voice say and looks to his left to see Sabrina. He shouldn't be surprised that she's here too. Wherever Chloé goes, Sabrina follows.

Her words seem to echo in Nathaniel's mind as a sudden realisation comes to him.

'Do I like Marc?' He wonders as he sits down again. 'That would explain why I want to hang out with him.' He further reasons, his heart almost bursting out of his chest.

"Pathetic." He bears Chloé sneer as she slams Nathaniel's sketchbook to the ground, causing a loud thud to resonate throughout the room. The two girls then proceeded to head out of the room, laughter echoing around them.

He jumps when he hears the door slam behind them and slumps down over his desk as he thinks about what Sabrina teased.

'Do you like Marc?' She had teased and part of him was yelling 'yes!' but another part of him was saying 'maybe.'

In his confusion, he didn't hear the door open as someone else walked in and made their way over to where Nathaniel was sat.

"Are you okay?" He hears and turns his head to see none other than Marc standing behind him, Nathaniel's sketchbook offered out to him in one hand and a cute smile on his face.

Nathaniel felt heat rising to his cheeks and just knew that his blushing. That and he could hear his heartbeat loud and clear.

"I saw Chloé and Sabrina laughing and I heard them mention your name." Marc explained as he pulls over a chair and sits down next to Nathaniel, not realising what he's doing to the poor boy's heart.

"I-I'm fine." Nathaniel manages to stutter out and Marc doesn't look convinced. He places a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder in comfort and looks at him worriedly.

Nathaniel springs up from his chair, grabbing his sketchbook and letting Marc's hand fall back to his side as he looks at Nathaniel with the same worried expression as before.

"I-I need to go!" Nathaniel blurts out as he runs out of the art room and away from Marc who was confusing him so greatly. By this point he knew the truth though, there was no hiding it anymore.

He did have a crush on Marc.

He found himself in the boy's bathroom as he stopped running and sat down against the wall, catching his breath and evening out his erratic breathing.

"Nathaniel!" He hears someone shout as the door slams wide open and Marc appears in the doorway. It takes a moment for the green eyes boy to notice Nathaniel but when he does he breathes a sigh of relief and sits down next to him.

"I have done anything wrong, have I?" Marc shyly asks, bringing his knees up to partially hide his face.

"No, of course not!" Nathaniel reassures. "It's just that, well," he sighs and turns to fully face Marc who stops hiding his face.

"They asked me something which made realise something really important." He explains. "It made me realise that." He gulps.

"It made you realise that." Marc says, trying to coax the answer out of Nathaniel.

"It made me realise that I might have a crush on you." Nathaniel shyly admits, a blush spreading across his face as Marc's eyes widen and he gasps slightly before a smile forms on his face.

Nathaniel takes this reaction as his cue to hide his face in his hands so that Marc can't see how embarrassed he currently looks as his face becomes as red as his hair.

"I think I might just like you too." He hears and looks up to see Marc with a wide smile.

Nathaniel wraps his arms around Marc in a hug and Marc instantly hugs him back. So much for all that worry that the other person would find it weird and outright reject them on the spot.

The next day, when people saw Marc and Nathaniel walking into school hand in hand they received a lot of congratulations and a big hug from Marinette.

Chloé and Sabrina looked on in shock at the new couple as they gaped, looking between them and then each other and back to them again.

"Thanks Sabrina!" They hear Nathaniel say as he and Marc walk past them and towards the art room, wide smiles adorning both of their faces.

"You're welcome?" She responds with a bewildered look on her face.

Marc and Nathaniel spent the rest of their free time that day with each other, vowing to get to know each other more and going on their first date. All that mattered to them was each other now and they wouldn't change what had happened for the world.

 **This was for a competition entry on Miraculous Amino.**


	5. Double Date

**PM me or comment if you'd like to request something!**

It's currently lunch hour at College Françoise Dupont and most of the students are gathered in various places around the school courtyard.

Alya and Nino sit on one of the benches near to the locker room, eating their lunches together and spying on Adrien and Marinette who are on the second floor balcony on the opposite side of the school to them.

Alya sighs in frustration as her and Nino observe their classmate's interactions with one another. They seemed to be getting closer recently (physically and emotionally speaking) and Alya was hoping that they would get together some time soon.

But no. They still hadn't admitted their feelings even though Adrien had already told Nino that he had a crush on Marinette. He said that it had for months too!

"Honestly, I'm fed up of waiting for these two to finally admit their feelings to one another and go on a date." Alya admits, taking a large bite of her sandwich angrily. "It's getting tiring."

Nino hums in agreement with her and nods his head. "I agree. Those two just need a push. A very big push due to their natural obliviousness" Nino replies, his eyes as his oblivious friends now seem to be standing closer to each other.

"Hey guys. Are we still on for our double date today?" They hear a voice ask them from their right and turn to see Nathaniel and Marc who are hand in hand.

The two of them had become a couple recently and had managed to keep their relationship going despite the odd mean comment or disgusted look when they went in public.

"Ye-" Nino begins to say but Alya cuts him off by slapping her hand over his mouth. He sees the mischievous glint in her eyes and knows that she's plotting something and so gives in and slumps over.

"How would you two like to help us get those two dorks together." Alya asks and points to Adrien and Marinette who seemed to be laughing at something one of them had said. She then takes her other hand off of Nino's mouth, sending him a glare because he licked her hand.

"Why not?" Marc says, shrugging. "Marinette introduced me to Nathaniel so I owe her." He continues, smiling softly at his boyfriend of two months.

"Marinette and Adrien have always been supportive of me and my artwork to I guess I owe them too. What did you have in mind?" Nathaniel asks innocently, not realising what Alya wanted them to do for her.

A few minutes later, after being informed of a well thought out plan made by Alya, Nathaniel and Marc head over to Adrien and Marinette in the hopes that the plan would succeed.

It all depended on whether they said yes to their question.

"Oh! Hey guys." Marinette greets, noticing Marc and Nathaniel. Adrien turns around and gives a small wave too.

"We were wondering if we could have a small favour front the two of you." Nathaniel asks, noticing that Marc had gone really shy again.

He didn't really know Adrien as he'd never properly met the guy apart from the one time he caught Marinette and him spying on Nathaniel and his dependable boyfriend knew that he wasn't always comfortable around people that he didn't know all too well.

"Sure, what do you need?" Adrien asks, flashing them a smile.

"Could you come on a double date with us?" Nathaniel responds, a pleading look in his eyes.

Marinette frowns in suspicion at the two of them and voices her thoughts. She thought they already had a double date planned out. "Weren't Alya and Nino supposed to go with you?"

"Alya and Nino had to last minute cancel our double date. Something about babysitting and a DJ gig." Nathaniel hurriedly informs with the excuses Alya and Nino has provided them. "We were wondering if you'd like to come with us instead as they can't make it?"

Seeing the pleading looks and kitten eyes that Marc and Nathaniel were sending their way, Adrien sighs and nods his head. "Sure. Anything for friends."

"Thank you. You won't regret this!" Nathaniel shouts as he and Marc wave as Nathaniel drags Marc around the corner and out of the way.

Once the two were out of sight from Adrien and Marinette, they waved over Alya and Nino who walked towards them, trying not to gain the attention of Adrien and Marinette.

"Step 1 complete." Marc states, grinning.

Later that day, Marinette, Adrien and Nathaniel walk out of physics class together to meet Marc who is waiting for them on the steps just outside of the school.

Once they spot Marc, they wave him over and he joins them as they begin to walk towards the location of their double date. Nathaniel and Marc walk hand in hand once again as soon as Marc reaches the group.

"Where are we going?" Marinette asks. They hadn't actually said the location of their date to her and Adrien earlier.

"You'll see." Is the vague answer that Nathaniel supplies them, walking slightly ahead with Marc.

Looking at the two boys leading the way to their destination, Adrien wonders what it might be like to hold Marinette's hand in his own just as they do with each other. He reaches out his hand to touch hers but drops it back down to his side at the last minute due to a nervous feeling bubbling up inside of him.

'It's just holding her hand, Adrien. You can do it.' He reassures himself, trying to build up the confidence to make another attempt.

He reaches out again and this time their fingers brush together for a moment. It causes Marinette to gasp and the sudden and unexpected touch of his warm hand on her own. She looks up at his blushing face and then down to their hands and back to his face again, taking his in her own and sending him a sweet smile.

"Is this okay?" Adrien asks her as they continue to follow Marc and Nathaniel who seem to be talking about the next chapter of the comic book they created together.

"Why wouldn't it be okay? We've held hands before." She asks, her face going bright red in embarrassment as she realises what she just said. "This- this is a date after all." She stutters cutely as she tries to clarify what she said before.

Adrien smiles and squeezes her hand in reassurance.

"We're here." Marc says and points to a small café just up ahead of them. The name of the café is displayed on the front of the building in big, bold letters.

 **'Tower View'**

"You get a great view of the Eiffel Tower from this café." Nathaniel explains as he holds open the door for all of them to pass through and they head inside the quaint little café.

Looking across the room, Marinette spots some booths with windows looking out to give a view of the Eiffel Tower. Nathaniel wasn't kidding about the view of the Eiffel Tower. It was absolutely amazing.

"I've heard of this place before." Adrien says, looking at the menu displayed on a blackboard behind the counter. "They say that the view of Paris gives a great romantic atmosphere so this place is perfect for dates."

"What you've heard about this place is true." A voice from behind them says and they turn around to see one of the café workers stood behind them with some empty plates in her hands. "There's a few booths empty if you'd like to take a seat." She continues, pointing to an empty booth nearby.

"Thank you." Marinette says as the four of them head over to said booth. Marc and Nathaniel sit on one side of the table while Adrien and Marinette sit on the other side.

A short while later, after eating their small dinner and filling themselves up on some delicious desserts, Nathaniel brings up the topic of love to them in the form of his and Marc's relationship which makes Adrien and Marinette glance at each other and blush as the couple say across form them relay the story about how they became a couple.

Looking away from his boyfriend's dazzling green eyes and over to Adrien and Marinette, Nathaniel notices that they seem to be sitting closer than at the start of the date. Eyeing them suspiciously, he smirks at what he's about to say to them.

"I just noticed something. You two have been awfully touchy for 'just friends'" He teases. The two of them had been bumping shoulders and knees all afternoon and there had also been the odd gaze that lasted too long to not be considered romantic in any way.

"No- no we haven't!" Marinette tries to defend and begins to ramble. "It's not like that. We're not like that, you know."

"But you're literally holding hands under the table." Marc speaks up, pointing out their intertwined hands. The two of them sigh in defeat as Nathaniel tries to hide or at least muffle his obvious laughter.

"I guess we've been busted M'Lady." Adrien sighs, placing their intertwined hands on the table as if to clarify that Marc's statement was true.

"We confessed to each other not too long ago but we've been too scared to actually do anything about it." Marinette explains.

'More like we were trying to get over the shock of the sudden identity reveal.'

"I guess we should thank you guys." Adrien states and Nathaniel and Marc share a confused glance.

"What for?"

"Well, if you two hadn't invited us on this double date, we might not gotten together for a while." Adrien explains. "So thank you."

About twenty minutes later, the four of them finish their double date and head out of the café, both couples arm in arm.

They wave goodbye as Adrien and Marinette take a left where Nathaniel and Marc take a right.

Once Adrien and Marinette are out of sight, Nathaniel calls Alya and a few moments later she answers the call.

"How did it go?" She asks quickly.

"It went a lot better than we thought. It turns out that this was the last push they needed to finally date each other." Nathaniel informs and hears Alya shriek and shout the news to Nino in the background who shouts out "finally!".

Ending the short call, Nathaniel puts his phone away and turns to face his boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks.

"See you tomorrow." Marc confirms and the two of them share a goodbye kiss before heading their own ways home and waving to each other.

Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette reach Marinette's front door. The two of them are still arm in arm and have been for the entire walk home.

"Before I go. Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?" Adrien ask and Marinette nods, hugging him suddenly. Adrien hugs her back and the two of them stay like that for a moment longer before breaking apart.

Noticing that their faces are only mere centimetres away, Adrien's eyes glance down to Marinette's lips.

"Can I kiss you?" He ask and she nods.

"Yes."

Their lips join together for a chaste kiss before breaking away again. Giggling, the two of them lean in for another kiss and this time it lasts a few seconds longer.

After they parted, the two stand still wrapped up in each other's arms and gaze longingly into each other's eyes.

"Awwww." They hear and jump in fright, noticing that the front door had been opened and that Marinette's parents stood looking at them. Marinette's mother, Sabine, had a smile on her face and Tom shook his head at the fact that his wife gave them away.

"Would you like to come in, Adrien?" Sabine asks. "We have pastries." She coaxes, offering out a bag marked with the bakery's logo on it.

"Mama!" Marinette shouts in embarrassment and Adrien chuckles at her as her nose scrunches up cutely.

She faces him again, noticing his loving gaze and smiles a sweet smile in return.

 _'I'm glad we went on that date.'_

Word Count: 2021 words

This request was made by EshaBug on Miraculous Amino


	6. Chat Noir’s Misery

The first thing that Ladybug had noticed when she turned up to patrol was that Chat Noir was officially late.

He was never late. He somehow always managed to turn up before she did every time. She had tried to get there before him by leaving early one night but he was already there, eagerly waiting for her arrival.

The second thing she noticed is that, once he finally decided to turn up, he wasn't acting like his usual self. Gone was the usual flirty banter and the godawful puns he sent her way. Gone was the large grin that could usually be seen adorning his face.

Instead, there only seemed to be an empty shell of a once cheerful boy who's sense of humour outdid anyone else's. He seemed broken, almost beyond repair.

This had been going for an entire week and Marinette had been growing more and more concerned for him. It kept her awake some nights as she lay in bed, worrying for her partner and the current state he seemed to be in. Endless possibilities came to her mind but, in the end, she brushed them all away.

Originally, she had thought that it may have been that he had had an awful day. She often wondered if he had been bullied in the same way that Chloé had done to her.

She then remembered that everyone in Paris was off school this week and pondered it again. Not to mention that he had the same wrong attitude the next day.

There was one time where he had hinted to her that his civilian life was nowhere near perfect and that his home life suffered from a great loss. She had considered that it may be the loss affecting him but reconsidered the thought when she realised that he had never seemed to let it get to him before. Not when she was the person around him, at least.

And so, Ladybug decided that tonight she was going to confront him about it. She was going to help him with whatever troubles he may be going through in any way that she possibly could. Even if it didn't manage to do much to help the poor boy overall.

Arriving at their usual meeting point on the Eiffel Tower Ladybug noticed Chat Noir was already sat on one of the beams near the top of the tower waiting for her, hanging down his head and staring down at the streets of Paris below as traffic rolled by and civilians walked past, oblivious to the fact that their heroes were nearby.

He didn't respond when she quietly landed on the beam with a small thud, the only indication that he had actually acknowledged her presence being that his cat ears twitched.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, her concern for his wellbeing laced in her voice.

"I'm fine." He responded as he shook off her hand and stood up, his eyes never leaving the busy streets below them.

She cupped his cheek and turned him to face towards her. She then gasped at the sight of soft tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin down onto the beam they were currently stood upon.

His eyes had turned red and puffy. He also bit his lip in an attempt to try and prevent more tears from escaping but it was to no avail. His emerald green eyes were glossed over and his lips trembled as he tried to avoid Ladybug's gaze.

After she saw his broken look, Ladybug pulled Chat Noir towards her and held him in a bone crushing hug as a few rogue tears escaped her own eyes. Seeing her usually bright and bubbly partner like this was breaking her heart and only made her affections for him increase more and more.

It's wasn't long until he almost collapsed on her, his tears now rolled freely and splashed onto her shoulder as he hugged her as if his life depended on it.

Suddenly, he starts to fall down as if he's about to faint and Ladybug struggles for a moment as she gently sits him down so he can rest with his back leaning on another beam of the tower.

"Chat, what happened to you?" She inquired and takes in his appearance properly. His skin had become dry, he seemed to be dizzy to the point where he almost fainted and he kept clutching his head as if he had a large headache that wouldn't seem to go away.

"When was the last time you ate or drank something?" She asked, watching as he tried to sit up properly. She could see the telltale signs of dehydration and starvation from taking a proper look at him.

"A few days ago, maybe?" He replied, questioning himself. When was the last time he had eaten or had a drink? The days of this past week had seemed to blur together so much now that he couldn't even tell how long it was since he last tasted a proper meal. "I think it was probably three days ago."

Ladybug looked over his rough appearance once more, the signs all beginning to point to one thing. He had undergone a sudden change in behaviour within the last week, he kept showing up late to patrol and he looked like he hadn't showered in days. His hair was even messier than usual and his eyes don't have their usual shine to them.

"Chat, when was the last time you were at home?" She questioned with a serious tone. The signs had all lead her to think that he may be homeless but he knew that he had a home out there in the city so he couldn't possibly be.

'He must have run away. But why?'

All of a sudden, his face scrunched up and tears began to flood from his eyes once again. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop the hiccuping sounds from coming out as he let out loud sobs.

"I can't go back to that house." He eventually choked out, as he tried to wipe the constant stream of tears from his face. "Not while he's there. It doesn't feel safe anymore."

A week earlier, Adrien Agreste was walking through the halls of the notoriously large Agreste Mansion one evening before patrol as he made his way to the kitchen to ask his personal chef for a quick snack. Unfortunately, it would also have to be a healthy one.

What he wasn't expecting that night was to overhear two voices coming from within his father's office. One of definitely belonged to his father but the other certainly wasn't Nathalie.

Being the curious teenage boy he is, Adrien decided to push the door open slightly to try and see who the other voice may belong to. It was open just enough that he could peek through without being spotted by his father or the mysterious second person.

He was expecting second voice to be one of his father's colleagues from work, someone from the design team, or even that it might be his bodyguard, the gorilla, even though Adrien has never heard him speak before.

What he wasn't expecting to see was his father stood at the large desk that spanned most of the length of the room, the book that Adrien had once accidentally lost placed in the middle as his father talked to a small creature that hovered over his shoulder.

A small creature that could talk, fly and levitate which meant it was most definitely some sort of kwami. What else could it possibly be? But it was also a creature that largely resembled a butterfly, the small set of wings on the creature's back made that obvious enough. Not to mention proboscis on its head.

Adrien gasped and moved away from the door, shutting it behind him. He leant against the wall and raked his hands through his hair, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his father was talking to the butterfly kwami. He had seen that kwami when he was looking through the book!

He sank down against the wall, trying to regulate his breathing and stop himself from hyperventilating. He refused to believe what he had just witnessed. It couldn't be true!

He felt confused. He felt fearful. He felt lost. But most of all he felt betrayed.

The man behind all of the attacks that caused the innocent people of Paris to scream in terror was his father. The one who caused all of his classmates to become akumatised was his father.

His father was Hawkmoth!

He quickly leapt up from his place on the floor as he heard footsteps coming from within the office as well as the sound of his father's safe closing. He dashed up the stairs, two steps at a time, and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Kid, listen, you need to calm down." Plagg tried to reason but Adrien wasn't listening as he grabbed to remote from his table, pressing a red button that opened one of the bar like windows of his prison like room.

"Plagg, claws out!" He shouted, ignoring Plagg's cries of protest as the kwami was sucked into the ring. A wave of green light washed over him as he placed the remote back onto the table.

He jumped up to the windowsill, quickly looking over the cold expanse of his room, before jumping off into the night to go to that night's patrol and never return home.

"Not safe? Him?" Ladybug questioned with a panicked look on her face. The situation was more serious than she originally thought. "What are you talking about?"

She saw his distracted look and shook him slightly. When that didn't get his attention, she waved her hand in front of his face and he jumped in shock slightly, coming out of his haze.

"My father." He began as he wiped away the last of the tears that cascaded down his face. "He-I found out something about him that I shouldn't have. Something that I wish I didn't know."

He took a deep breath, crossed his fingers and hoped that her reaction wouldn't be too bad. He knew that she would protest as soon as he told her the truth but he hoped that it wouldn't be too explosive of a reaction.

"My father is Hawkmoth." He admitted and finally looked up at her to meet her widened eyes. She gasped and brought him into another warm embrace. He could feel his body shake less than before as the anxiety built up within him slowly melted away with her touch.

She pulled back from the embrace with a determined look on her face. "We need to locate your father and defeat him as soon as possible. You can't keep living in the streets, kitty." She affirmed.

He knew she was right. She was almost always right and he trusted her judgement. But he knew what locating his father meant they would have to do.

"But doesn't that mean you need to know who I really am?" Chat asked and gulped, fearing that she may never want to speak to him again once she knows the truth. Or ever want to see him again.

After a moment's hesitation, she span around to face him and nodded slowly in response to his question. "The reason we haven't shared our identities so far is because it was keeping us safe." She stated, smiling sweetly at him. "But right now it will be safer if we do. That way we can make sure that you will feel safe once again."

He finally smiles back at her, something that he's hardly done all week. His thoughts had been clouded by the secret he had mistakenly stumbled upon.

There also hadn't been anything to smile about at this point anyway. After all, his friends probably assumed that he was busy and he had to spend most of his time running away when he spotted his bodyguard.

He suspected that his father knew that he was Chat Noir from all those times he had seemed to be interested in his ring. His bodyguard also seemed to be chasing him around the city as soon as he spotted him even though he was transformed which further reaffirmed that possibility.

Sleeping on rooftops wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world to have to do either. But it was a good price to pay if it meant that he wouldn't be caught and taken back to that house.

"Plagg, claws in." He muttered and detransformed for the first time since he initially left his house behind without a second glance the week before.

He knew that Plagg would be angry with him, he'd kept him from his beloved camembert for an entire week and keeping him transformed must have exhausted him, even though Cataclysm hadn't been used as all akuma attacks had stopped that week. It was only a matter of time before his father sent out another one.

Ladybug shielded her eyes as the bright flash of green light washed over her partner to show someone she recognised instantly.

"Adrien." She whispered as she saw her partner and her classmate become one person in her mind, the glamour of the transformation magic finally fading away.

'So this is where he's been all week.'

Nathalie and his bodyguard had visited her house earlier that very same week, informing them that Adrien had gone missing again and that they were trying to find him. She had assumed that they found him later that day as they heard nothing from the two of them again. But it seemed that she had assumed wrong.

He looked at her surprised expression and meekly waved, muttering out a small "hey." and letting his head hang down so he wouldn't have to see her eventual disappointment.

"Tikki, spots off." He heard her say as her hand reached out to cup his cheek. Magic sparkles flew over her and he could now see her bare hand on his face in the corner of his tearstained eyes. He soft hands were warm to the touch.

He looked up and gasped as he saw that his classmate who's been sat behind him all year long had been his partner all along. She kept on smiling at him even though she now knew that Hawkmoth was none other than her idol, Gabriel Agreste.

He slowly leant into her warm touch, eventually resting his whole body against her as they looked down at the streets below, her hand that was once on his cheek now placed on his back as she sat down with him in her lap and leant against one of the vertical beams of the tower.

"I guess you were right." He realised and voiced out to her as he looked up to meet her line of vision. "It turns out that father really is Hawkmoth."

Silence washes over them as the two embrace upon the high beams of the Eiffel Tower. A cool breeze passes by every now and again, being the only thing to break the silence as the two teens embrace.

"We should go." She stated and began to stand up, her warmth suddenly leaving his side as the breeze passes by again.

"We?" He questioned, standing beside her as a light drizzle of rain started to pour down around them, reflecting his melancholy mood.

"You haven't taken care of yourself properly for days now, Adrien. You're coming home with me whether you like it or not." She stated and muttered some more words, her transformation phrase it seemed as Ladybug took Marinette's place in front of him.

Thunder crashed in the background as she picked him up and jumped off the Eiffel Tower, towards the bakery. Plagg was lying in his pocket, sound asleep the whole time from the exhaustion of keeping up his transformation for an extended period of time.

His heart beat faster from the close contact as she jumped over the rooftops, cradling him in her arms, and he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

Later that night, after telling Tom and Sabine the partial truth, Adrien and Marinette found themselves sat outside on the rooftop balcony above Marinette's bedroom.

They had told her parents what had happened, excluding the fact that his father is Hawkmoth and that they're Ladybug and Chat Noir. That meant that they had to tell a small lie as to why Adrien had actually ran away from home, blaming it on the fact that he didn't feel safe there anymore which wasn't that far from the truth.

The two loving parents had instantly insisted that Adrien could stay in their home for as long as he needed to, filling him up on pastries and other food which he had devoured in a matter of seconds. They were understanding of his situation and provided him with as much food as he wanted, giving him the leftovers from the bakery that day.

They'd also pointed out the bathroom to him, telling him to clean himself up, and left some blankets and pillows for him in Marinette's bedroom so that he could sleep on her chaise. Adrien could feel tears of joy in his eyes because of their acceptance of him.

He and Marinette were now sat on her balcony chair. She was sat sideways on his lap as he cuddled her, trying to find some complacency, and Marinette scrolled through the latest news reports on her phone.

"They're looking for you, you know." She stated as she craned her neck to look up at him. "They came here a few days ago and now its reached all of the news stations that you've gone missing."

"Please don't tell them I'm here." He begged, a pleading and sorrowful look on his face. "At least not until we've defeated him."

She knew exactly who he meant as he fearfully spoke the word him, they had talked it out some more and Adrien seemed to be more scared of the man than she had thought. She had also learnt that his father may know of his identity and that it probably wouldn't be long until he found out her secret identity too. The sooner they took him down, the better.

He also mentioned that his father had changed when his mother disappeared and that he became much more of a cold person, shutting himself away and never leaving the house.

Even though Adrien now knew the truth as to why his father kept himself away from the outside world, he still refused to accept the fact that his father was the villain that he and Ladybug had been fighting against all year.

"I won't tell anyone, Adrien." She replied. "But we need to confront him sooner rather than later." She continued, running her hand through his hair as she places her phone down on the table beside them.

He shook slightly, seeming to be crying. Loud sobs and toppling tears came out as he moved his arms from by his side to around her waist.

"It's okay." She soothed, stroking his hair. She could feel that her shoulder had become damp from his cascade of frightful tears. "You're safe here."

He looked up at her and tried to smile but it came out slightly wonky, nothing like his usual grin. She wiped the tears from his eyes. A moment later, he silently gestured to the trapdoor leading to her bedroom with his head and she nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

Heading inside, she began to walk down the stairs to the main part of her bedroom so she could set up the chaise only to be stopped by Adrien taking a hold of her hand.

"If you don't mind," he nervously said, gulping. "I'd rather sleep next to you, if that's okay." He finished and they both blushed slightly at the implications of it.

Knowing that he was seeking comfort from the unfair situation that he had been unfortunately been placed in, she nodded and walked back up the stairs.

The two unmasked heroes lay down side by side as Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist once more and Marinette's hands made her way to rest on his chest which rose and fell with each shaky breath.

"It'll all be okay." She comforted as his breath finally began to even out and his eyelids slowly became heavy as his consciousness faded away.

He hummed in response, wrapping his arms around her waist more comfortably as he leant his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"We'll sort this out." She whispered and kissed his forehead, feeling his lips stretch into a small smile as he finally fell asleep. "I promise."


	7. Leap Of Faith

"Just you watch, M'Lady, I can make that jump without my staff." Chat Noir boasted, pointing at himself and then the building placed next to them.

He tossed his staff to her, which she caught, and walked backwards a few steps, preparing to take the leap of faith across the large gap between the two buildings. The gap was too large to jump but he insisted on trying to make it over there anyway. It was a stupid idea, really.

A few moments later, after he took a deep breath, he charged forwards and leapt off the edge of the building in a leap of faith as he aimed to make it to the next roof over.

From his jump and the distance between the buildings, Ladybug could already tell that he wasn't going to make it.

Chat Noir then started to fall just before he made it halfway across the gap. Ladybug shook her head and rolled her eyes at him before she grabbed her yo-yo and flung it out ahead of her so that she could catch him and bring him to safety.

The yo-yo wrapped around his ankle as she pulled him back up which caused him to let out a scream as he flew up into the air. His rather loud scream also grabbed the attention of a few civilians that just happened to be passing by.

A few of them whipped out their phones, taking photos and videos of Paris' superhero duo. It was quite rare to spot them hanging out like normal teenagers as they often ended up in a different part of the city each and every time. The only place you could regularly find them when an attack wasn't happening was the Eiffel Tower.

"Oof." He breathed as he landed back on the rooftop he started on with a small thud. "Ouch."

Ladybug walked over to him, untying the yo-yo from his right ankle and placing it back around her waist where it could usually be seen.

"That was a perfect example of how not to do things." She stated, holding out her hand for him to grab.

She pulled him up from his place on the ground and laughed at his confused expression.

"Next time I'll use the staff." He stated and picked it up from the floor. "I'd rather not fall to my death any time soon."


	8. Unexpected Wake Up

Groggily, Marinette awoke to a light tapping noise. The sound seemed to be coming from above her.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked to up to see the blurry figure of someone all too familiar waving down at her.

She slowly got up from her bed and opened the skylight so that she was able to talk to him.

"Chat, it's three in the morning," she complained as she clambered out onto her balcony. "Go home."

The teenage boy pouted at this and Marinette groaned.

"Please let me stay, Marinette." He begged, even going as far to be dramatic and get down on his knees which made her giggle and roll her eyes at his antics.

"Go home, Chat." She repeated, lightly shoving his shoulders.

"It's never too late-well, early- to visit my favourite civilian though." He stated, grinning at her as he stood up again.

Marinette rolled her eyes once again and turned away from him before dropping back down into her room through the skylight.

The black haired girl sticks her tongue out at him playfully before slamming the skylight shut behind her, leaving him out on the balcony by himself.

"Marinette, don't leave me out hear all by myself." He protested but she didn't listen as she tried to go back to sleep, silently giggling to herself.


	9. Kwami Talk

"As you can see from this tree diagram, the probability of getting two red counters..." Miss Bustier continued and Plagg groaned in annoyance, growing bored of the class' newest maths topic.

His day was going absolutely terribly so far. First of all, he'd run out of his precious camembert supply and had been forced to eat brie instead (what was Adrien thinking, giving him bad cheese like that?!) Second of all, he'd already eaten all of the brie. And, third of all, he now had to listen to the boring lesson.

He poked his head of Adrien's bag, looking around the classroom in search of some fun. Or some food. Food was always fun too.

And that's when Plagg remembered who else was in the room with him, suffering from the same fate.

Smirking, he quickly shot out of Adrien's bag and into the smaller bag where he knew Tikki would be hiding.

The ladybug kwami let out a small shriek of surprise when Plagg tapped her back, hoping that she hadn't been loud enough for any of Marinette's class to hear her.

"You spooked me." She aggressively whisper-shouted, causing him to chuckle at her flustered expression.

"Sorry sugar-cube. That was just too funny," He admitted, quietly cackling to himself. "I ought to sneak up on you more often if it gets a reaction like that."

Moments later, Tikki started to join in with his soft laughter. It's only when she felt Marinette tap on the side of her bag that she realised that they were starting to be too loud and were at the risk of someone else hearing them.

"You should probably get back to your holder now, Plagg," She suggested, pointing towards the front of the classroom. "Their lesson finishes in a few minutes." Tikki finished and he shook his head.

"Nope! The two of us haven't talked properly for years and I'm not wasting our precious time together." He replied, grinning and showing of his small, sharp teeth.

"If we get caught, it's your fault." She deadpanned, shaking her small head at him and giving him a pointed look.

"It's not like we'll fall asleep or anything." He nonchalantly responded, shrugging it off.

Long story short, they somehow managed to fall asleep.

They only realised when they awoke to a loud noise coming from next to them.

"Oh my goodness!" The voice shouted and then let out a loud shriek, startling the two kwamis and awaking them from their slumber with a jolt.

"Marinette, calm down!" Tikki exclaimed, flying up to her face. "This is Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami." She introduced and Plagg waved one of his small paws at her.

Looking around, he recognised that they were in the girl's room. He'd been in there once before when Adrien and Marinette had been practising for the gaming tournament. However, he was limited to the space of Adrien's shirt pocket that day.

"Got any cheese?" He abruptly asked, earning a sharp look from Tikki.

"Plagg." She hissed, glaring at him.

"Wait a second, how are we supposed to get you back to Chat Noir without revealing who he is?" Marinette finally voiced, a mixture of curiosity and worry written on her face.

Plagg and Tikki exchanged a look.

"Oops."


	10. Amazement

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out, throwing her spotted yo-yo up into the air. Magic sparkles surrounded it and a large item manifested in the air.

She caught the heavy item and looked around to try and spot any clues as to what it was needed for.

Her eyes landed on the shield in her hands, her partner in the corner of her eyes and the akuma that rampaged on the streets below them.

"We need to use this shield to reflect the beams that are causing everyone to turn into stone statues. That way, we won't be turned into stone!" Ladybug explained and turned to face her partner, Chat Noir, who was sat on the roof next to her with a lovesick grin on his face.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" He complimented in his love struck daze, leaning his head further onto one of his palms.

Ladybug felt warmth rising to her cheeks, her mouth hanging open from shock for a moment, before she composed herself, placing a serious look on her face.

She shoved the shield into his hands, knocking him back a bit from the weight of it.

She opened her mouth to say something and then paused, thinking of something better to say that was hopefully snap him out of his thoughts.

"Time to prove if you're amazing too." She giggled, winking at him before throwing out her yo-yo, the string latching onto a nearby lamppost.

Chat Noir perked up at that, watching as she took a step back in preparation to swing away.

Ladybug turned back around to look at Chat and nodded her head towards the akuma, signalling for him to stand up and get going.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and scrambled to stand on his feet and grab his staff so that the two of them could launch their attack.

The pair nodded at each other and jumped away in sync, charging headfirst into battle with the Medusa-like akuma that was opposing them.


End file.
